Roll to me
by Slashers R Us
Summary: Lee brings up a question, and Sakura has those darned flashbacks. Songfic by Del Amitri.


I was in the mood for writing something, but since the other story is getting a little hard for me, I switched to this to help. It's a sakura/lee songfic. I quite enjoy the song, and it seemed to fit them somehow. It's called 'Roll to me' by Del Amitri.

* * *

Sakura walked down the dirt-covered street, stopping to turn down a small path made of stones that lead to a house on the right-hand side. It was not large at all, but you could hardly call it small, and Sakura smiled and brushed her bubblegum-pink hair away from her green eyes swiftly to get a better view of the house she lived in. No, they, she reminded herself. After a small flashback, Sakura walked in, patting the front door frame fondly and walking in.

Arms caught her around the waist, and she tensed before seeing the bandages that wrapped around the arms, connecting to a green jumpsuit.

"Welcome home!" A voice said, close to her ear. Sakura giggled and broke free of her husband's grasp, turning around and giving him a soft kiss.

"Always for you, Lee." She said sweetly, turning into the kitchen and preparing to make dinner. It was, after all, almost six. A battle between two of the genin had turned a little to the extreme, and she was told to stay. Even though her husband was one of the best ninja, he couldn't cook dinner to save anyone's life.

After a quick dinner, Sakura was laying on the floor, her head in Lee's lap as he stroked her hair.

"Do you remember when we were genin, Sakura?" Lee questioned out of the blue, and Sakura's breath hitched in surprise. Her eyes closed for a moment, but she replied.

"Yes. I remember." She whispered.

Flashback and start of song!

_Look around your world pretty baby_

_Is it everything every you hoped it would be?_

"Please Sakura? I swear I will protect you with my life if you go out with me!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Lee.

"Whatever busy-brow. Why don't you leave me alone? I have to think of ways to use my feminine charm on Sasuke."

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me_

Sakura slammed the door to her house in Lee's face as he tried pleading with her again. He walked away, downtrodden, before regaining his energy and thinking of new ways to gain Sakura's love.

_Look into your heart pretty baby_

_Is it aching with some nameless need? _

Lee saw Sakura, running up to her and about to declare his undying love, when something stopped him.

Sakura was walking down the street, looking confusedly at the ground. Lee's expression turned into concern.

"Is something wrong, Sakura" She looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Nothing."

_Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it? _

_Right then, roll to me_

"Lee, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked him quietly. Lee was surprised. This was the first time she had said something close to nice to him. Or even used his name.

"Yes Sakura?"

"…never mind."

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair. _

_So if you want to talk the night through, guess who will be there?_

Sakura flung herself at Lee. He could see she was in desperate need of comfort. And he was ready to give it to her.

"S-Sasuke…l-left…" She choked out into his green jumpsuit. Lee's heart sunk a little, but he patted her on the back, whispering soothing words into her pink hair.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, out in the middle of the clearing Lee had been practicing in.

_So don't try to deny it pretty baby_

_You've been down so long you can hardly see_

"Naruto is going to get Sasuke…" Lee smiled and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Good news." He chuckled, and Sakura smiled slightly.

_When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining_

_It's the right time to roll to me_

"Good morning, Sakura!" Lee called from below her window. Sakura looked out and smiled.

"Good morning, Lee." She yelled back.

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair_

_So if you want to talk the night through, guess who will be there?_

"N-Naruto's h-hurt! S-Sasuke hurt him!" Sakura cried into the fabric of Lee's jumpsuit. Lee whispered words of comfort, rocking her back and forth slowly.

The two were tired and were on the edge of falling asleep, when suddenly a miracle happened.

"I love you, Lee." If the boy had not been tired, he probably would have jumped in the air to whoop in delight. But seeing as he was, he just replied,

"I love you too, Sakura."

_So look around your world pretty baby_

_Is it everything you hoped it would be?_

"Do you regret anything?" Lee whispered to her as she repeated the last of the vows. She smiled up at him.

"Nothing. I do."

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me_

"I love you." Lee whispered to Sakura, who was half-asleep.

"I…love you…to…" Sakura whispered, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

How did you like it? I've never written a fluffy thing before, let alone a songfic! If you have not heard this song, I seriously suggest you do, because…well…that's just my opinion.


End file.
